


Prunus Persica

by Killbog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, F/M, Gardener Junkrat, Hurt, Pervy Junkrat, Self Conscious Mei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbog/pseuds/Killbog
Summary: Mei certainly didn't expect him to be anything less than a blood-thirsty, trigger happy, crass Aussie. Which he most certainly was. But there was something special about him, something that left her palms sweaty and her stomach in knots. Was she ready for this?Junkrat figured she was perfect. Smart, sexy, and shy. He liked the way she scowled at him when he was caught staring. He liked the way her cheeks turned pink like candy floss when he stood too close. He liked the way she laughed at his jokes. But mostly he liked that she always scooted closer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack/gifts).



> Eventual M. Add me on PSN: Killbogz
> 
> O, wǒ de tiān na- Oh my gosh  
> ben dàn-fool

   Mei held her blaster awkwardly in her lap, hoping no one noticed her frustration as she toggled with the connector valve. She glanced over at the easy manner Commander Morrison’s heavy pulse rifle sat resting on his leg. Unable to control her curiosity, her eyes wandered a bit further to lay on the newest recruits seated next to the greying soldier (if being separated by three vacant seats could count as next to). One of whom was staring right into her eyes. She blushed and quickly looked away, unable to prevent her nervous frown. She hadn't really spent any time with them since they arrived, which she felt guilty for. Her mother would have scolded her for not being more friendly. She ventured a second glance a moment later and saw his gaze had not wavered. He gave her an unnervingly wide grin, the glint of a golden tooth showing. Her temper was peaked. Staring was so impolite! Anger getting the better of her, she locked eyes with him and wouldn't back down. His grin seemed to get impossibly wider and he had the nerve to wink at her. Mei had met men like him before, guys who saw her as a commodity. The token curvy girl. With a reputation like his, Mei could do nothing but pray the blonde mercenary would look away. Except he didn’t look away, not when they landed, not during the briefing, and not even as they cautiously made their way through the maze-like temple.  
   They had been sent to Cairo when reports of Talon agents had been spotted around the Giza Plateau. It was a small mission led by Pharah, who knew the layout well after her time with helix. Mei didn’t fail to notice how the peg-legged Aussie seemed to follow her as they split up to search. He was always just out of sight, but the echo of his uneven gait was unmistakable. Mei continued her search, the hot Egyptian sun stifling her. She knew she should be on her guard, but the temptation to remove her coat was becoming greater and greater. Mei peeked out behind a corner of a tall egyptian pillar. She saw no one in sight and quickly began slipping out of her top. When she was finally free, she cinched stifling layer in a knot around her waist. The breeze felt amazing on her bare shoulders. She looked down to her chest, disheartened. Even in her blue tanktop, that yellow eyed Junker was going to get an eyeful if he caught up to her. Mei blew out an exasperated sigh, the heat was much more exigent than her modesty. Suddenly, a loud explosion from behind shook her eardrums. From the sky, like a crazy irradiated angel, came Jamison Fawkes. He landed deftly in front of her. With one long arm he pushed her behind him, and with the other he grasped the rip tire off his back and held it in front of their heads. A half second later, with a metallic keen, a sniper bullet ricocheted off the steel rim. He raised his grenade launcher, maniacal laughter bouncing off the walls of the ancient stone temple as he blasted the attacker to smithereens. Mei stared, wide eye in wonder at his back until he turned his head to her. His joyous grin heating up her cheeks again. “Drongo’s can’t even hit an easy target! I thought talon was supposed to b-.” His eyes dipped low and his eyebrows shot up, his mouth dropping open doltishly.  
   “Hooley Dooley.” He murmured.  
   Mei silently gave him a nudge away. It began as a suggestion, but she soon realized she had pushed much harder than intended and the stunned Junkrat fell right on his face.  
   “O, wǒ de tiān na! I’m sorry!” She exclaimed. She bent to help him up, giving him an even more ample view without meaning to.  
   “Na na, I deserved that.” he answered, raising his eyes only for them to once again offend her by locking onto her chest.  
   Mei made a disgusted sound, dropping him in the dirt. She turned the other way and flounced away as gracefully as she could muster with legs made of jelly. Behind her, Junkrat sputtered dirt out of his mouth and quickly loped after her.  
   “Mei, roight? Listen I’m sorry. We don’t get ladies like you in the outback, I just couldn't help me'self.” He grinned apologetically.  
   Her suspicions were confirmed. All the girls in Australia must be skin and bones, fighting for scraps. She tried not to be too sensitive. If she wanted to cry about her self image she wasn't about to do it in front of this man she barely knew.  
   “Don’t treat me like a show!” She exclaimed, hoping they came across somebody, anybody else on the team.  
   “Alroight alroight. I know I’m not the best lookin’ blow in but I’m not trying to do that, snowball.”  
   Mei’s patience broke. “Just because I’m not thin doesn't mean you can stare!”  
   “Wha’?” He paused his pursuit of her for a moment. “You think I’m crackin’ onto you just because you’ve got an extra bit ah’ meat on your bones?”  
   “Why else would you be?” Mei whirled on him, hand on her hips.  
   Junkrat paused for a moment, looming over her. His expression stormy. Suddenly his frown melted away, being replaced by a dashing smile. He chuckled lightly, closing his eyes. When he opened them a moment later he had a captive audience. “Because you’re beautiful.”  
   Mei thought she had froze all over again by the way her toes went all fuzzy and her stomach did backflips. “I uhh-.” She was at a loss for words.  
   “You look stonkered, greenie. No one ever told you that before?” He laughed, mussing her neat bun. “Sorry for perving on you.”  
   He finally moved on, but Mei was glued to the spot. Had the Junker really called her beautiful? How could an uncouth dirty bèn dàn make her this flustered? True, she never had much experience before she froze, or after for that matter. But she had just begun her career, there was no time for romance. She totally did not envision it happening this way. Whatever it was! She shook the snowflakes out of her brain and jogged in the opposite direction.

 

   Mei picked up a perfectly ripe peach from the mess hall cue. They rarely got shipments of her favorite fruit to Gibraltar. The soft flesh dented against her fingertips. Raising the fruit to her nose she deeply inhaled, it’s fragrance filling her senses. But there was something on the back end. What was that? With another breath came the unmistakable stench of gunpowder and gasoline.  
   “Fancy seeing you here.”  
   Mei looked up to see the tips of blonde hair. Once again, her personal boundaries were contested. She turned around to face Aussie, her heart quickening its rhythm. She had tried not to think on her girlish crush since they had returned. It had to have been the Egyptian heat playing tricks on her. Making her think his crazed yellow eyes were a little sexy. Making her dwell on his near-constant state of shirtlessness. She could confirm now that was not the case, as Gibraltar was kept at a perfectly reasonable temperature.  
Her eyes drifted down to his tray, laden completely with junk food and meat.  
   “You really eat that?” She asked, barely hiding the disgust in her voice.  
   He looked down at his plate and eyebrow raised. “If you’d rather I ate a bit healthier.” He leaned down towards her, one arm reaching behind her to pluck a peach from the bowl. “We didn’t have these in Junkertown.” He took a wet bite, the juice running down his chin.  
   Mei gulped. “Peaches?”  
   He swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing. “Fruit.”  
   “It must have been hard growing up there.” Mei sympathized. She didn’t know much, but what she did know was that Australia was practically a wasteland after the omnic crisis.    Junkrat grunted and turned away with his tray. She turned, her own tray in hand and rushed after him, earning the notice of a few teammates.  
   “I’m sorry if I said something wrong, please forgive me.” Mei apologized, having to walk quickly to keep up with his long steps.  
   “You didn’t say anything wrong, darl. Just don’t like you pitying ole’ Junkrat. You don’t need to be sad for me.”  
   “I- I still feel bad.” Mei muttered.  
   Junkrat stopped his pace and turned to her in the hallway outside of the hall. “Last time sheila, you got nothin’ to feel sorry for. I’m livin’ the high life.” He gave her a mischievous grin and Mei’s heart settled.  
   As they walked together Mei wondered idly how odd it was she was following him now. He didn’t mention her presence or tell her to bugger off. But he seemed pleased, well as far as she could tell. “Do you mind if I eat with you?” She asked.  
   Junkrat’s eyes widened. “Sure, come on, I know a right ace place we can grub.”

   Mei settled down next to Jamison atop the storage facility roof, overlooking the ocean. It was admittedly a much more romantic place than she had expected. Junkrat seemed to notice and smiled.  
   “Don’t tell me you thought I would let you down on our first date?” He teased.  
   Mei stuttered, her porcelain skin turning bright red. “I-I didn’t know, I didn’t expect!”  
   “No need to get into a tizzy, darl. You don’t need to impress me. I’ve seen enough.” He wagged his eyebrows and Mei blushed furiously, her stomach fluttering uncomfortably.  
   The two tucked in and ate, while Junkrat told Mei the story of how he had been hired along with his Junker bodyguard by Winston.  
   “Cleared our records completely. Not that that had me chuffed, mostly in it for the money. I’m still a bad drongo.” He winked. “Look at this.” He proceeded to show off the tattoo on his upper arm.  
   Mei laughed. He was so enthusiastic, she had never met anyone like him before.

   Her laughter was like music he reckoned, still unable to believe she was sitting next to him. He knew he was irresistible to the fairer sex but girls like Mei were in another league. She was talented and smart as a whip. Maybe the other blokes here hadn't rubbed her the right way and she was looking for a cheeky root. That was a mistake, thinking about rooting her. Now he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her tits. He peeked down, grabbing her untouched peach from her tray.  
   “Hey!” She exclaimed, trying it snatch it back.  
   Jamison laughed, leaning away from her, but she was determined. She continued reaching until she was laying flush against his chest as he supported himself on his metallic elbow. She began laughing too when she finally closed her fingers around the peach.  
   “Nice try Jamie!” She spoke around giggles. Suddenly she realized how hard he felt against her soft chest. The struggle froze as the two stared into eachothers eyes. Junkrat relinquished the peach as she climbed off of him.  
   “Sorry.” she smiled, holding the peach close.  
   “You can’t keep your hands off me, understandable.” He held his hands up in surrender.  
   Mei rolled her eyes, taking a bite from the juicy peach. They walked back to the barracks together, in her pocket sat the peach pit.  
She planted it that night after it had dried. Three inches deep in a soil of sand, silt, and organic matter, excited to see if anything grew.

 

 

   Mei tip-toed through the main barrack hallway, her soft boots muffling her footsteps. She didn’t really want to explain to anyone that she was slipping into the mess hall for a midnight snack. The soft glow of the lights illuminated her way as she snuck into the kitchen. A loud clang from the industrial fridge shocked her and she froze. An unmistakably Australian voice muttered a curse behind the open door. He was too tall to be inconspicuous. Mei smiled, sneaking around him. She watched as Junkrat placed the fallen potatoes back into the metallic bowl. Her curiosity was piqued as he pulled out a gallon of milk and an opaque small container. Items in hand, he turned to place his loot on the counter when he spotted her.  
   “Fuck me dead!” Jamison exclaimed. “Shouldn’t sneak up on a man like me, snowflake.” He admonished her. “No tellin’ what I’ll do.” He wagged his eyebrows.  
   “I’ll take my chances.” She flirted shyly.  
   “Ooh sheila you don’t know what you're getting into.”  
   Mei blushed and brushed past him to reach into the freezer to grab a popsicle. Turning back she saw Jamison open the small mysterious container. “Boba? I would never have pegged you for the type.” She stood next to him, leaning on the counter.  
   “A sweet treat is n-ice once in awhile.” He winked at her.

   This punny flirtation was innocent enough. But Mei honestly was starting to wonder if it was that simple. Did he expect anything from her? She felt her heart quicken imagining his hands on her. The way he had felt earlier in the day against her chest, eliciting sensations she had only read about. She felt herself begin to panic. She wasn't modelesque like the other female agents, what if he was disappointed? What if he didn’t like the way she looked under her clothes.  
Jamison noticed Mei’s turmoil as her mouth set in a hard line. She was staring down at the popsicle she held in one hand. Maybe the greenie was actually oblivious to how fucking cute she was. The idea drove him wild. He wanted to show her how gorgeous she was, taste her sweet skin on his tongue. Before he knew it his body was responding to the idea and he quickly reeled in his imagination. Roadkill, his Nan, that one time Roadie bent over in the buff. His condition subsiding, he looked back over to Mei.  
   “You wanna’ help me make some boba tea?”  
   Mei smiled, her eyes remaining dull.

   When the two finished they went to bed. Mei had returned the popsicle to the fridge and politely declined a cup of his famous half sweet concoction. Both had trouble sleeping, their minds busy with thoughts of the other.

   The next day Mei woke bright and early at 6 am. She drank a cup of water and ate one bowl of oatmeal with strawberries. Morrison was the only other soul awake in the quiet compound. If he was shocked to see her, he didn’t let on. Mei always felt comforted, if not a little intimidated, by the older man’s presence. He greeted her with a smile and asked to join her.  
   “Do you have something going on this morning?” Jack inquired politely, raising his mug of black coffee to his mouth.  
   “I was thinking about going to the gym actually.” Mei admitted.  
   “Thats great, getting active always makes me feel good. So how are you getting along with our new recruits?”  
   Mei couldn't help her blush and Morrison pretended he didn’t notice.  
   “I uhh- I think they’re very interesting.”  
   “Do you mind Mei,” he paused to formulate his words. “You’re still very young. If you have any problems, don’t hesitate to ask me for help. I’ve put men in their place before.” His sinister tone shocked Mei.  
   “I’m sure it will be ok, but thank you. Mr. Fawkes has been very polite.”  
   Soldier 76 seemed satisfied and leaned back in his chair. “Good. We’re all rooting for you Mei, but don’t forget he has a reputation. Don’t ever know what a man like him is going to do next.”  
   Mei bit her lip and excused herself. She hadn’t dwelled much on the Junker’s past. She knew he had been a notorious thief, destruction following him everywhere he went. She wondered if he had been telling the truth about why he joined Overwatch. Did he really feel no remorse for what he had done? At which point did the man who made boba tea at midnight and the one who dispensed havok indiscriminately separate? She couldn’t shake the unease as she stretched before stepping onto the high-tech treadmill. Mei was soon painfully aware of how long it had been since she really worked out.

   An hour later Mei was drenched in sweat, her tight sports bra clinging to her skin uncomfortably. She passed by the mess hall on her way to take a shower in her room. Loud laughter echoed out and she rushed by to avoid notice. As she passed one of the doorways she was suddenly bounced to the side, “hùnzhàng!” she mercifully fell on her soft bottom. She really needed to be more careful.  
   “Fuck you Roadie! Look what you did!” Junkrat looked up to yell at his friend. The massive man just grunted and reached down to help Mei up. She accepted, her tiny hand dwarfed in his. Junkrat stewed to the side, cursing himself for not helping her up first. He had been distracted by the flush of her skin, the sheen of sweat on her forehead. The way her leggings clung to her perfect legs. He was near salivating. “Did you already eat, Sheila?” He asked. Mei nodded, her arms crossed in front of her. Roadhog noted she looked uncomfortable, or was it shy? He knew Fawkes had his eye on the small Chinese Climatologist. It was the first time Roadhog actually had seen the kid head over heels for someone. What an unusual pair, he thought, and moved on without a word.  
   “You went to the gym?” Junkrat asked, awkwardly watching Roadie leave, his robotic hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.  
   “Yes, I- I thought I could use some exercise.” Mei admitted.  
   “Always does the heart good, a bit ah’ exercise.” He grinned widely. There was a moment of silence and he decided to ask her what had been weighing on his mind. “Listen, Mei.” He was cut off as he noticed her attention was drawn behind him. He turned to see at least ten of their teammates silently watching their interaction. Caught red handed, they all returned to eating and chattering with renewed gusto. When he turned back to Mei she had rushed off. Quickly turning to flick off his interrupting team, he chased after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hùnzhàng-damn

   Jamison Fawkes loved mayhem and explosions. He got tingles of anticipation every time he pulled the trigger on his frag launcher. The big ape had begrudgingly given him an old hangar on the base to enjoy himself. But it was nothing compared to cruising the back of beyond revving up his rip tire and watching it detonate in the middle of a band of rowdy junkers. Roadhog sat near bye, a paperback book clutched in his massive hands. “Yah know Roadie.” Junkrat approached his friend, wiping soot from his lips with the back of his left hand. “I don't know why Mei has been avoiding me.” Hog didn't look up. It had been a week since the climatologist started giving Jamie the cold shoulder. The most they'd seen of her was her rushing by the mess hall every morning, covered in sweat. Jamie had started moping, something Hog couldn't stand. When Jamie moped he got moody, when he got moody he spent more time blowing stuff up, and when he did that he neglected to sleep. Which did nothing but contribute to his crankiness. Lowering his book, Roadhog blew out a heavy breath. He would have to wait and see if Lady Eveline fell for the charming sea Captain.

   “She started going to the gym.” It was damn obvious the girl was self conscious.  
   “I know that!” Junkrat frowned at his friend. “But what does that bloody have to do with anything?!” His glare became blank as something dawned on him. “Oh! Roadie I should go too!” He grinned. “Maybe she wants me to join her, get big like that German oldie but she's too nice to say it out right.”  
Hog was satisfied Jamie was pacified for now with the incorrect conclusion he had come to. Let the ankle biter try to get as big as Reinhardt. When he peeked into Jamison’s trailer that night, his friend was sound asleep.

   Mei’s body ached when she woke that morning. She slipped into her gym clothes and went to the mess hall to munch on some dry whole wheat toast. Later, when she had made her way through the open door of the impressive gym she was surprised to see she was not alone. Jamison Fawkes was there, very shirtless, seated at the cable machine, his back to her. His taped hands pulled down on the bar, his impressively muscled back pinching to accentuate his form. God, no. There was no way she was about to let him see her run. So she snuck quietly back out the door to sit and wait until he was finished.

   The problem was. He didn’t. She had waited two hours and he hadn’t left the gym. She rose from the ground and took a very stealthy peek inside. That was her first mistake. He had switched equipment, pulling his body up and down the bar with ease. His body glistened with sweat. Mei gulped, she couldn’t even do one pull up. Then he caught sight of her.  
   “A little late this morning huh sheila?” He teased, dropping off the bar. Mei knew she couldn’t lie to him, despite how much she wanted to make up an excuse to turn around and leave. “I’ve never seen you come here, Jamison.”  
   “Oh yah you know blokes like me gotta keep fit.” He moved towards her. “Well at least what's left of a bloke like me.” Mei smiled half-heartedly and moved around him to began her stretches. 

   Junkrat knew when he was being given the cold-shoulder. Especially from the girl who just a week ago was sitting on the rooftop at sunset laughing with him. It seemed like some sort of crazy desert fever dream now. The kind he used to get when he went without water for too long or the red Australian sun beat down on him for hours. But he was damn healthy, that's what Doc Ziegler had told him. Well as healthy as a bastard from the outback could be. Maybe he’d said something wrong, maybe she just decided she wasn’t interested. If he was being completely honest with himself it hurt to see the sheila block him out. Whatever the reason he was done guessing.  
He approached Mei, who was reaching down to touch her feet. Straightening his back he towered over the girl, until she looked up to see his fiery expression. Her eyes widened.  
   “What’s wrong Jamison?” She asked trying to act innocent, pulling out the earphones with one hand. She felt very real fear clench in her belly. What was he going to do to her?  
   “I in fact would like to know that. Know why you’ve been running the other way when I so much as enter a room?” He growled then took a deep breath, his expression softening. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked. Mei gulped. This was the last thing she had expected. tā māde niǎo. She didn’t want to get upset in front of him. She put her head down and continued her stretches.

   “I just want to be left alone.” She couldn't help it, her eyes began to water. Mei prayed he wouldn't notice, that he couldn't see. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest.  
   “Fine.” Junkrat loped away, the gym door shutting heavily behind him.

 

   It hurt. She was weak. She was weak to let him work his way in so quickly, so easily. The peach pit she planted had refused to sprout. She had checked, reaching into the soil, the brown matter clumping under her nails. She had pulled out the pit, which remained unchanged. Felt the urge to crack it open, to see why nothing had grown. She squeezed the pit until it left grooved indentations in her hand. Useless. It was easier to be alone.  
She did her best to hide it. Like she always had. Hana had been the only one curious enough to ask what happened.  
   “There was nothing to begin with.” Mei had shrugged, smiling incredulously. Hana had laughed, compared Junkrat to a puppy trailing after her.

   Dr. Ziegler had noticed something else. Mei’s change in diet, her gym schedule, the dark circles under her eyes. Angela’s beautiful face grew concerned as Mei stepped on the scale.  
   “Have you been eating enough?” She hadn’t.  
   Angela began mentoring her diet and Mei regained some energy. It was enough for now, but inside still felt empty. When she had looked in the mirror she still dreaded his reaction to her belly, her thighs, her arms. She felt ridiculous for caring so much, like some foolish girl. If she could even get past all that what would become of them? Every mission apart she would dread Orca returning without him. She felt her chest clench simply imagining the tragedy. Suddenly, Mei was jogged from her thoughts as Snowball pressed up against her elbow. The small bot's signaling she was late for her appointment.

   Upon arrival Mei walked towards the scale quickly as Angela stood beside her desk arranging papers.  
   “No need for that, please.” Angela motioned to a seat in front of her as she took her own.   
  “What is it Doctor?”  
   Mercy smiled kindly. “I firmly believe that for proper wholebody health one’s mind must be at peace. This is important. Particularly in this world of unrest a clear conscience is unrealistic.” Angela’s brow furrowed. “Emotional trauma is something I myself am acutely aware of.” She paused for a deep breath. “I still am not at peace with Gabriel’s death. Not a day goes by that I do not regret failing to resolve his feud with Jack. But Mei, we all must forgive ourselves and live for the future. What happened to you was a great tragedy, and there are many what ifs in life. But now, let us be there for each other and celebrate what we have. Take advantage of friends and experiences. Find joy. We will have our struggles, but we mustn't lose hope. If you ever need to talk, I am here.”

   Mei was silent for a moment then lunged at Angela, taking the Swiss by total surprise. No need to hold back. Mei clung tightly to her friend and let herself cry. Angela held just as tightly in return.  
   "I know how brave you are Mei. Remember that."

   Three months had passed without the two talking to each other. And Mei found herself once again seated on the airship. Except this time there was no one staring at her. Jamison Fawkes didn’t so much as glance in her direction. He looked dangerous, his mouth pulled low, his golden eyes hungry. More like the maniac she had heard about before she caught him making boba tea at midnight. He had called her beautiful and ... she had been so stupid. Angela was right. Maybe she would lose him one day. He could piss off the wrong person, miscalculate a bomb detonation, die trying to save her. But as Mercy's words echoed in her head she felt a leap in her chest and a weight lift off her shoulders. By hiding away her heart she was as good as dead, as cold as she had been trapped in her cryogenic pod.

   The team exited the airship and Mei walked with a confidence she had not felt in what seemed forever. It was her turn to follow him.

   “What are you smiling about Angela?” Reinhardt asked curiously. “Are you really so excited to be in England again?!” The large man laughed heartily.  
   Angela looked away from Mei as the climatologist jogged after the Junker. “Oh you know Reinhardt, I do love when things work out.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a little heavy here.
> 
> tā māde niǎo-god dammit

   “Fuck me damn it!” Junkrat growled loudly as the busted old screw driver fell on his barefoot. He hadn’t been able to do much of anything right lately. How the fuck was he supposed to forget her when she lived on the same base as him? Distractions kept him from getting melancholy. No matter how many times he told himself she was too perfect and he had no right to go and mess up all the good things she had going for her. She was the opposite of him wasn’t she? He found himself just wishing he could see Mei smile. When had he gone all soft? She had stuck sort of close to him on the last mission..maybe. Nah nah. He hit himself on the side of the head. Being stupid again.

 

   As it turned out, working up the courage to tell Junkrat how she felt was more difficult than expected. He didn’t look at her anymore, not at all. What was she supposed to do? Walk up casually and apologize for not speaking to him? Explain to a near stranger how difficult it is for her to feel? As much as she felt for Jamison there was no denying the two barely knew each other. But there was something there, at least for her, that told her he was special. That night when she lay in bed she heard the very muffled rumblings of an explosion coming from his workshop. After a moment of quiet turmoil she slipped a fuzzy white hooded jacket over her tanktop and padded quietly towards the cacophony.  
She found her way to the secluded hanger on the outskirts of base sometime later. She cringed opening a rusty old door and peeked her head in the doorway. It was a mess of debris, wood and rocks scattered around making the space appear to be some sort of battlefield. She could see why Winston had gifted it to them. The Orca would have been a tight pinch in here. It was small, as far as hangars go. Strange, he wasn’t in sight. Mei stepped inside, nervously crossing the soot stained ground. When she rounded a long rusty metal work table she saw the blonde tips of his hair poking out from under it. Jamison was lying on his back, eyes closed, motionless. Panicking Mei rushed to kneel beside him.  
“Jamison! Are you ok?” She raised a small hand to feel his throat for a pulse. There it was, steady and strong. His tanned throat felt warm against her fingers as she pulled away quickly. He hadn’t been roused from his sleep by her exclamation. How was he able to sleep so soundly on the ground? She ran back to her room on main base to quickly gather a few of her blanket and pillows. She couldn't resist, what was the point of sleeping if you couldn't be cozy? Later, as she cautiously lifted his head to tuck a fluffy pillow underneath he mumbled gently under his breath. Leaning closer to catch his words Mei was shocked to hear him thank his Grandmother. Smiling gently, her cheeks tinged pink, she hurried to finish her task of making the harsh floor somewhat hospitable. She fell asleep easily when she returned to her bed, not at all missing a few of her favorite pillows.

 

   It smelled like vanilla. Like his fifth birthday when nan had fixed up and sold five solar engines just to afford a tiny brown glass bottle of the stuff at the Junkertown market. Her wrinkled tan fingers gently popping open the cap so he could smell the aroma. She added a generous dash to the batter before it went to cook inside of the old barrel oven she had built by hand.  
   “Little angel.” She had smiled fondly down at her Grandson as she cut him a slice of cake. The two had sat on the roof that night and watched the stars.

   Jamison awoke with a start, bumping his head against the metal table above. “Goddamn! Just my fucking luck.” His robotic hand came up to gently clutch his pounding head. His other hand gripping tightly on something..fluffy? He looked down at the sea of blankets covering his body. He reached behind his back and pulled out a pillow with small blue and grey snowflakes printed on it. Either this was someone’s idea of a joke or a certain scarce greenie had visited him in his sleep. He held the pillow to his nose curiously, the warm sweet aroma filling his senses. Grinning, he tangled his spindly limbs out from under the table and got to work collecting her things. He would have to return them after all. It seemed the ice queen did have a soft spot for old Junkrat.

   Let them stare. He smiled smugly as he passed Tracer and Lucio in the hall. The two couldn’t help their jaws from dropping a little when they saw whose bedsheets he was carrying. He raised one hand and knocked on Mei’s door. It opened a good wait later and he was surprised by the sight of her. Her hair was messy and wavy coming just to her shoulders. Her eyebrows were drawn tightly, mouth pulled down in a tight frown. One tank top strap fell of her shoulder. Too much for his heart to take.  
   “I barely slept, Jamison.” Dark brown eyes flipped up to his, punctuating her warning.  
   Fight or flight? He smiled nervously. “Just came to return these sheila.” He held out her sheets and pillows. She remained silent and immobile. Eventually she motioned him inside. Junkrat threw a look down the hall where two jaws dropped even lower as he made his way inside Mei’s room for the first time.  
It was exactly as he had expected- fairly neat, walls painted a subdued blue. On the left sat a desk littered with papers and gadgets. Her little snow robot among them. Her bed was the messiest part of the room, a few pillows lay on the floor and the blanket appeared to have been thrown off angrily. The little lady made her way to the bed and sat down on it, rubbing her eyes. When she noticed him awkwardly standing in front of her she motioned to her desk chair. He turned it and sat slowly, seemingly uncomfortable with office chairs.  
   Mei blew took a deep breath before she began. “Jamison. I-I’m sorry.”  
   “Didn’t I say you apologize too much?” Junkrat asked, eyebrows raised.  
   “Well, it was wrong of me. You know,” She tugged tucked her hair back nervously. “To just push you away.”  
   “I’m sure you had your reasons.” He smiled tightly. “Roadie always complains being around me for too long.” he gave a forced laugh.  
   “We don’t know much about each other huh?” Mei exhaled. Junkrat noticed her feet didn’t reach the floor.  
   “Did you really join for the money?” She asked and he caught her eyes. They were wide, the color of chocolate. If anyone else asked about his past he would have told them to bugger off. But she looked so innocent. He bit his lip.  
   “Got kicked out of Junkertown me an’ Roadie didn’t have no place to go.” He responded, crossing his arms over his bare chest. His serious gaze levelled her. “Once the ape invited us I got ta’ wonderin’ what was so great about being a hero.”  
   “Did you figure it out?” She asked, waiting for an answer.  
   He scooted forward and answered with a smile. “The good guys always win, roight Mei? I hate losing.”  
   “And before?” She pressed. “All that carnage? What for? If you wanted riches you wouldn’t be cooped up in some tiny dorm with twenty one roomates.”  
   His face went dark, his yellow eyes glowing. “Things are different in the outback, sheila. For every thieving, murdering, bastard, there are ah’ hundred more who will do you worse. When Roadie and I left we realized the rest of the world isn’t much different, just in different ways. I don’t regret blowing a single sod to kingdom come.” He paused for a moment.     “Used the gold to bribe the Queen of Junkertown to let us back in. Had a real ace plan, strapped a couple ah’ bombs under the booty. Woulda’ taught her not to keep us from our home! It didn’t work out.” He shrugged, but Mei noticed he obviously missed the place.  
   Just like everyone else he was a product of his environment. And his had been an irradiated hellhole full of people looking to take what he had and leave him with a bullet in his brain. His life had been desperation. A sudden wave of pity overtook her and she wished she had found him earlier. If she had only been able to help him in some way. She forced her mind from thinking of the past. They both had pain and she wondered if he held onto his like she did.  
   “I’m sorry I misjudged you when you first came here.” She apologized.  
   “You apologize tooooooo much.” He rose to tower over her before walking towards her window. He bent to pick up the small pot. “Growing something?”  
   “Tried to.” She shrugged.  
   “Should come see my trailer sometime.” He grinned. “I got tons of green things. I could give you a few.”  
   Mei didn’t hide her shock very well. “Y-you garden?!”  
   “Well, my Nan did.” His eyes brightened. “The earth was too sick ta’ grow anything but she saved up for soil and seeds whenever she could. Made our own pots from the clay. We had one tomato plant that nearly hit the ceiling.” He raised a hand measuring up to his head, letting it slowly drop.  
   “I guess you’re a better greenie than I am.” Mei smiled, a little jealous of Junkrat’s green thumb.  
Junkrat let out a loud laugh. “You gotta give the plants love. Mind if I take this with me? I’ll find you something pretty, like you.” He smiled, his yellow eyes warm.  
Mei nodded, distracted by her inner turmoil. He had shared so much, he deserved the same. She wanted him to know her.  
   “Well I’m starvin’ ,wanna eat?” He tucked the pot underneath his arm and made his way to the door. As he reached for the handle Mei shocked herself, exclaiming his name and leaping off the bed. He turned, his face curious.  
   “I-I wanted to…” she paused, her stomach a ball of dread. “I was afraid of you seeing me naked!” She nearly yelled, her eyes tightly shut, hands balled to her sides.  
Had they been open she would have seen the Junker’s mouth drop open and his tan skin turn a startling shade of red. “I- uh. I-” Junkrat was rendered speechless. “You. The gym?” As everything clicked into place he made his way to her in a few short steps, his free arm coming to pull her into him.  
Mei felt his abs against her face as she was pressed against his hot skin. Her arms came up slowly and wrapped around him.  
   “You’re too cute yah know that?” He asked and Mei blushed quietly.


End file.
